Total Drama Super Powers
by diamond-fox
Summary: When 18 OC superpowered teens are put on an island drama is sure to happen. there will be action, adventure, romance and of course DRAMA! APPS CLOSED!
1. apps open!

Hey this is a story about super OC's who have powers. Need 8 guys and 6 girls. There are rules.

New characters only please, sorry if I find an old character I will eliminate you ASAP or you'll die…

There will be hookups but only mentions, not going into details.

Put Blibber Blubber under interest to show that you read rules!

There will be no repeats of powers so read reviews please

Original people not boring

The more creative you are the more likely you will get a spot!

Name:

Age:

Sexuality:

Appearance

Eyes (do they have contacts or glasses):

Hair (style and color):

Other features? (braces, scars, tattoos, etc):

Normal wear:

Swimsuit:

PJ's

Formal wear

Personality

Childhood:

Personality (now):

Tragic Events?:

Nationailty:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Favorite Animal

Favorite Element (fire, water, air or earth)

Favorite Color

Secret interests?

Secrets?

Talents?

Hobbies?

Drugs?:

Powers!

Super Powers (only 2 put a third as back up):

How do the powers relate to the person?

Villain or hero (overall):

Super villain/hero name:

Relationships:

Friends:

Enemies:

Paired Up?

Top 3 Crushes?

How do they act Chris?

How do they act around Chef?

How do they act when they come in?

How does the other characters react to your person?

Other

Challenge ideas?:

Audition Tape:


	2. THE VERY MUCH OFFICIAL CAST LIST

Hey, so this is my final cast list. So here is the list, sorry I only put one power in because there were so many overlapping powers and it just got complicated. And nick was taken out because he wasn't an OC. Sorry to the people who didn't make it, all the apps were great but I choose the ones I thought I could do best.

PS don't worry im halfway done the first chapter so you wont have to wait long! And I have an idea for the challenge too!

PPS teams wont be formed until after the first challenge.

Girls

Calla –can turn into a wolf or fox at will

Bella Venganza- control wind/air

Stephanie "Stevie" Jones- can turn any part of her body into flames

Helen Wong- invisibility

Eva Callan- understands any language

Leila Taylor- mind reading

Amelia Jones- memory manipulation

Naomi Watson- weather control

Crystal- power negation

Boys

Damian Wright- Slime power

Dan Daniels- makes thing come to life

Paul Souris- works with his pet rat

Ciel- Siren Song

Ethan- control Earth

Drake Cardone-great memory

Arumin Standa-pinpoint weaknesses

Rey Nightmare- temporary control of people

Julian- Dancer Prancer


	3. Meet the campers

Hey so this is the intro scene I put in the co host. I'll give you some info about her. Her name is Ivy … So she is really smart and pretty, she is Chris's sister and the complete opposite of him. She is really humble, blonde and very nice. I added her to kinda balance chris out, like ying yang? But yeah here we go! I don't own TDI TD anything or any characters, please don't sue!

Ivy: Chris! Hurry up I see the first boat coming!

Chris: Wait! I need to finish my hair!

The first boat comes and pulls up, out steps a Latina girl. She has sky blue eyes and wavy brown hair. She is wearing a black tube top, skinny jeans and high heels.

Ivy: so your Bella Antonia Venganza?

Bella: yup, where's chris… I need to talk to him about something…

Ivy: he's fixing his hair, you know how he is… by the way I love your dragon tattoo, I was thinking about getting a butterfly

Bella: thanks! You should it would look really good on you! – chris finally appears-

Chris: Hey Bella! Welcome to the island

Bella gives him a glare, then all of the sudden a fierce wind appears and knocks chris off the dock into the water. Then Bella smirks "that's for what happened to mi primo (my cousin) during the lava 'accident'". She walked to the far side the dock waiting for the next boat.

Ivy goes to help Chris up from the water. The next boat appears and an Australian girl jumps out. She has waist long red hair that is styled in a messy manner. She had really interesting eyes, they were electric green but red around the pupil. She was wearing a red and blue unbuttoned plaid shirt with white camisole that was riding up, frayed jean shorts, red hitops with blue laces, skull candy hesh blue dwight howard headphones around her neck.

"Hey are you Stephanie?" asks Ivy, struggling to pull her brother up.

"Yeah but you can call me Stevie. IM ON TV! YA SUCK IT… so um when do we eat?". She walked over to where Bella was standing. Ivy finally got Chris up, and he was soaked. Stevie went over to Chris and said "let me help you with that" She lit her hands on fire and used the heat to dry off chris, but she was overexcited and a flame jumped and hit Bella.

"Ow!" Bella yelped, she was mad. So she used her wind power to push Stevie off the dock.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Stevie from the water.

"You burned me!" Bella yelled.

"You're gonna get it!" Stevie yelled. Ivy was trying to think of ways to resolve the conflict and Chris was just standing examining his mirror to make sure he looked ok.

"Girls stop! The next boat is here!" Ivy shouted desperately. "Please welcome Leila Evangeline Taylor!"

"Bonjour!" Leila says happily, she was wearing Black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder white top that says "Love Fly Away With Me" in black brushstrokes, black fedora, black converse. She stares at Ivy, Leila decides she likes Ivy, Ivy has pure intentions but is a little self- conscious. Then Leila stares at Chris, who is fixing his hair in the mirror, she sees that Chris already doesn't like Bella and that he needs a whole bottle of gel for his hair per day. She giggles as she takes the spot next to Bella, but Ivy comes over and moves her between Bella and Stevie.

Another boat pulls up and lets out a really pretty girl. She is blonde and has grey eyes and really long lashes, full pink lips and a slight blush. Her hair is slightly curly in ringlets and she has side bangs. She is wearing a navy blue tank top with pink flower blooms with soft & pretty ruffle detailing, white short-shorts with a braided leather belt and silver pumps.

"Hey guys I'm Ameila! It's really nice to meet you guys!" Amelia said, she had a really soft voice. She walked to the other side of the dock. Next came a Chinese girl. "Here is Helen Wong" ivy introduced. Helen had dark brown chocolate eyes. She wore a dark green shirt, a small black vest, black skinny jeans, and dark green converse. She looked around shyly, then disappeared. When she was visible again she was standing next to Stevie.

The next boat nearly crashed into the dock, it swerved right before it hit the dock. It crashed into a rock right next to the dock. In the window you could see a girl with big, almond apple green eyes and straight brown hair fighting with the driver of the boat.

"No you're doing it wrong, let me show you!" yelled the girl

"No it's my boat, get off!" yelled the driver

"fine but I still know better hmph" muttered the girl.

"are you ok?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, fine it's just that the stupid driver wouldn't let me show him how to drive the boat! He was totally making classic mistakes! "

"Girls, this is Eva Callan" Ivy introduced

"Hola, Bonjour, Nihao, Shalom, ElloHa, Bonjourno, Hey" said Eva, she was wearing white skinny jeans, a dark purple tunic with white flower designs, black converse and a heart locket. She stands near Leila and they start talking in French. Another boat comes to the dock and out steps a girl wearing jean shorts, tank top, a sweater that goes to her elbows and half way down her stomach. She has several tattoos, more specifically 4, a dragon going up her right thigh, the words 'dare to dream' across her shoulders, a rose under her left collar bone and a heart behind her left ear. She is really skinny and doesn't have many curves, long dark brown hair and almond shape blue eyes. She has lots of makeup on her eyes.

"Are there really no guys besides Chris here?" Asks Naomi.

"Not yet Naomi, their flight here was delayed because of a freak storm at the airport." Replied Eva.

"Whoops, sorry I may have caused that. I saw a girl from school that I hate and she was getting on a flight so I thought I'd delay, or cancel her flight…" replied Naomi. She walked to the other side of the dock. She was getting annoyed by the rapid chatter in French between Leila and Eva.

"Will you two shut up? If you're going to talk at least do it in a language we can all understand!" yelled Naomi. She received glares from the two girls, who continued to talk, until Naomi caused a rain cloud to form over their heads. The next boat arrived an out stepped a girl with bleached blonde hair ,and piercing blue eyes. She wore a pink simple tank top and short short white denim shorts.

"This is Crystal" said Ivy. Crystal stood near Stevie.

"Wow, your power and attitude is just a way to get attention and you are actually way more mature than you let on, but you are scared of it and don't want to grow up, hence the childish behavior."

"What the hell?" Stevie yelled, offended. She tried to light up her hands and prepare to fight but her hands wouldn't light.

"I can turn off your powers, because I can see past your powers." Smirked Crystal

"Whatever" Stevie retorted.

"Next, should be the last girl, her name is Calla" said Ivy as the final boat pulled up to the island. Out stepped a really intimidatingly pretty girl. Her hair was silver and she had green eyes that looks inhuman, more wolfish. She wore short shorts denim ballet flats and a purple halter top with a lily on it. She wore glitter eyeshadow and some eyeliner. She had a smirk on her face as she walked to the dock.

Finally a boat sped towards the island, a guy stepped out. He was covered in this pink slime. Many of the girls looked at him weirdly. He was wearing black pants, white sneakers ad a purple hoodie. Chris greeted him " Hi Damian, welcome to the island". Damian just glared at him, chris started to look uncomfortable, then Damian walked to the other side of the dock with the girls. The girls tried not to look at him.

" Here comes Dan Daniels" announced Chris. An irish teen stepped out of the boat, he had brown hair that wasn't brushed, and was wearing a black shirt with "z" on it and jeans.

"When do we sleep?" asked Damian.

"Much later" Chris replied as Damian dragged his feet across the dock. The next boat dropped of a boy wearing black fingerless gloves, black armbands, and white sneakers. He had on black and white loose sweatpants that have many holes and stitches in them, and a green and black sleeveless shirt. His pet rat, Nezumi, was on his shoulder.

"Ew Paul a rat? Really?" asked chris.

"Silence" paul responded glaring at Chris. He stands next to Bella. Next comes out a guy with bluish grey eyes and curly black hair with yellow highlights, it goes down to his back.

"Hey party people!" greeted Julian. He fist pumped to the other side of the dock. Out came the next contestant. He was wearing a black jacket, black T-shirt with a lightning design on the center, black pants with a lightning design on the back pockets, black shoes with golden crosses on the sides.

"Welcome Rey Nightmare people" chris said. Rey ignored him and wondered to the other side of the dock. Yet another boat pulled up to the dock, out came another contestant.

"This is Arumin Standa" muttered Chris, not pleased that there were guys hotter than him on the island. All the girls stared, he was had lusterous brown hair and clear green eyes. He was wearing a simple black tee-shirt over incongruous dark jeans, plus sneakers.

"Hello ladies" Arumin said and winked. All the girls but Calla swooned, she knew his type her best friend had fallen for a player and then got her heart broken. Arumin made a note of Calla's reaction. He walks over to the girls and starts flirting with them. The next boat pulls up and lets out a small Asian boy. His hair is black and smooth, his hair is longer in the front than it is in the back, with jagged bangs that flop into his eyes.

"Here is Ciel" introduces Chris.

"Wow are you really Chris McLEan?" asked Ciel

"Hmm… you look better in magazines." Said Ciel as he smirked and walked to the corner of the dock where no one was in.

A new boat appears and drops off a guy with shaggy brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He is wearing a short-sleeve vintage blue t-shirt with the Thundercats on front, cargo pants with plenty of pockets, sneakers. He is slim but muscular and has rope burns on his wrists.

"Campers this is Ethan" said Chris " Go stand with the others"

"Cool" Ethan replied and walked to the other side of the dock.

The final boat arrived dropping of a guy with brown hair parted in middle, he was tall and thin. And had t freckles. He was wearing a black shirt with four card suits on it, jeans, and sneakers. "Hey chris, my man" greeted Drake.

"Hey Drake!" Chris said. Drake walked over to Crystal and said "Hey good lookin whats cookin?"

"Sexist! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am cooking something! We are not in the '50's. and yo. and your spontaneous flirting means you're either scared or girls/rejection or you are very desperate."2r spontaneous flirting means you're either scared or girls/rejection or you are very desperate." Analyzed Crystal.

"dude…" drake said an sank away.

"So these are the people you are going to be living with for the next few weeks, get used to them." Chris said.

"So first up is the challenge, sorry it is a very fast pace schedule, we have a short time slot." Said Ivy.

"The challenge is save the damsel in distress!" announced Chris. There was much protest from the girls and muttering about how this was totally clichéd.

"Girls you will have to fight too, don't worry."

"Basically all 9 girls will be spread out throughout the island and their partner has to find them, there will be obstacles on the way though, like bears, sharks etc. The girls will have to fight to not get knocked unconscious by the interns that will try and attack them." Chris explained.

"What teams are we in?" asked Bella.

"You don't get teams until after, but one team will have a disadvantage because a team member was voted off. But for this challenge you will be in pairs" Ivy explained.

"Here are the partners

Ciel and Helen

Eva and Paul

Dan and Crystal

Damian and Naomi

Calla and Arumin

Amelia and Drake

Ethan and Leila

Bella and Rey

Stevie and Julian " read Ivy.

Reactions and the actual challenge will be revealed next chapter. Sorry for some lame descriptions I will fix those, but I wanted to put out the bulk of it. PS some of the pairings are actual hook up pairings, but which ones? I'll never tell :D but if you want me to add or change something about your character PM me and I'll probably change it. I am going to make changes to this later tonight so stay tuned! It will just be revisions so beware!


	4. Damsel in Distress

"_Basically all 9 girls will be spread out throughout the island and their partner has to find them, there will be obstacles on the way though, like bears, sharks etc. The girls will have to fight to not get knocked unconscious by the interns that will try and attack them." Chris explained. _

"_What teams are we in?" asked Bella._

"_You don't get teams until after, but one team will have a disadvantage because a team member was voted off. But for this challenge you will be in pairs" Ivy explained. _

"_Here are the partners_

_Ciel and Helen_

_Eva and Paul_

_Dan and Crystal_

_Damian and Naomi_

_Calla and Arumin _

_Amelia and Drake_

_Ethan and Leila_

_Bella and Rey_

_Stevie and Julian "read Ivy. _

Ciel and Helen look at each other and then shyly avert their eyes. But Helen is thinking 'typical, Asians getting paired together but he is kind of cute of it should be okay I guess'.

Eva just glares at Paul "Why did I get paired up with Rat guy? EW much!" Paul isn't even offended; he just smiles and winks at her. She moans in frustration. Watching her reaction, he smirks and mutters something about a challenge.

Dan doesn't really care who he gets paired up with, he just yawns and waves to Crystal. Crystal sighs; she knows the odds aren't in her favor and hopes that somehow they make it.

Naomi isn't thrilled with this choice; she forces a half-decent smile at Damian. He had slime dripping from him, how useful could that be? She sighs, get past the appearance Naomi, she reminded herself. Damian was pretty happy to have Naomi as a partner; she seemed like the least annoying out of all the rest of the valley girls here. He nods at her, he sees a smile on her face, and it actually makes him feel good about himself. He hasn't felt that way in years; this could lead to something he thinks.

Calla sighs; she knows she doesn't need anyone to save her. She was born a leader and to be independent, not to be a damsel in distress waiting for her prince in shining armor. She glares at Arumin, but then shyly smiles, because she knows this challenge isn't his fault. But the smile vanishes when she remembers he is the biggest flirt on the island, great he'll be trying extra hard to show his masculinity. But at least she is pretty sure they won't lose because both of them seem pretty strong. Arumin was fairly pleased with Calla as a partner, sure she isn't as easily fooled as the other girls, but that's ok he likes a challenge. He sees her glaring at him, he just stares at her trying to keep eye contact, one of his favorite ways to flirt, and then a shy smile comes out. Then, just as quick as it came, it disappeared. He blew her a kiss and she gave him a death glare, he just laughs.

Amelia smiles to herself, this is a great pairing. Crystal was right about him, he is a total flirt and desperate. She can use that to her advantage, she walks up to Drake, smiles sweetly and winks. Drake starts to wink back but a fly got caught in his eye and he starts yelling in pain. She tries to help him but he accidently runs off the dock. This might be harder than Amelia thought. Drake is trying to remember who Amelia was, and then he sees a hot blonde walking up to him. This must be Amelia he thinks; she smiles and winks at him. But a bug flies into his eye and while trying to get it out, he runs off the dock. Embarrassing, but hey at least the bug is out.

Ethan couldn't even think about his partner, he was too worried about being captured. He knew that he wasn't a girl so he would have to rescue her, but with his luck, somehow he would end up hostage. He didn't want everyone to know how vulnerable he is on the first challenge. He will have to concentrate and keep watching his back. Lela was pretty happy with the match, she thinks he is pretty cute, she waves to him but he is deep in thought. She uses her power to read his mind, he is thinking about how weak he is? Uh oh this won't end well…

Bella offers a smile at Rey, but he just ignores it. Bella gets a little annoyed at this and starts thinking 'who does he think he is? Is he really that powerful that he can't spare me a smile? 'Rey just looks at her and even though she is a hero, he can tell by her demeanor, she isn't the kind he is looking for. She is neither a Heather nor Gwen, so he doesn't think she is worth his time.

Stevie was excited by the choice, a chance to hang around with a guy! So far all the girls on the island have been pissing her off. Maybe he will be better, no anything would be better than any of the girls on this island, besides Ivy but she doesn't count. Julian was okay with the match, he saw she was a good person at heart at least. But she was immature, but that's ok for now because all she has to do is be rescued. Maybe later they could become friends, but he would have to scope out the rest of the campers first.

"As I said before, the girls will be spread out throughout the island and the guys have to find them. There will be obstacles on the way though, like bears, sharks etc. The girls will have to fight to not get knocked unconscious by the interns that will try and attack them. Guys you can only bring back your girls and girls you have to stay in that spot, you can't move or your team will be eliminated. There is a one and a half hour time limit; anyone who doesn't get back here by the end of the hour and a half is up for elimination." Repeated Chris.

"Ladies follow me" said Ivy, leading them to their different spots. Calla was put in the forest, Bella the bear's cave, Helen the mess hall, Stevie the bathrooms, Eva the cabins, Leila the cliff, Amelia the amphitheatre, Naomi the boathouse and Crystal the campfire.

Ivy goes back to Chris and gives him the ok.

"Ready, Steady DON'T GO!' Chris yells, Drake falls on his face, Chris laughs at him.

"Go!" Chris yells. All the guys start dispersing throughout the island. Damian starts searching in the forest. He yells out for Naomi, but no response, so he leaves. But a bear blocks his path, he glares at the bear, but it doesn't flinch. It roars, so he covers it in pink slime. The bear tries to remove the slime but it doesn't work and Damian just walks away. Naomi is sitting in the boat house, she is thinking about strategy and possible allies. All of a sudden two interns pop up threatening her with fishing gear. She looks at them, she is a bit scared, but she has been in worse. She runs from the boathouse and they follow. She creates a storm with lightning and winds, the lightning just barely misses the interns and then a gust of wind sends them flying into the boat house. The land right in the jaws of the shark, which closes on them as the land. Naomi smiles. She keeps making lightning and thunder to try and draw Damian's attention. Damian sees the strange weather and decides to check it out, he heads in that direction and finds Naomi, and he also sees Paul. Paul looks disappointed because he thought it was his damsel. Naomi smiles at Damian and they start walking to the dock.

Paul scowled, he should have asked what Eva's power was beforehand. He sighs and starts to head off the mess hall. Once he gets there he sees two confused interns. But no girl, he sighs again and sends his rat to attack the interns. The rat grows in size and his teeth become razor sharp. The rat goes to the interns and bits an intern's arm nearly off. The other intern just runs away. Out of nowhere a small Chinese girl appears, she looks relieved, the rat starts to approach her. But Paul calls it back, it transforms back into its normal form and rests on his shoulder. He curses under his breath, this wasn't Eva, and it was Helen, Ellen or something. She mutters thanks and goes invisible again, Paul wonders how she expects to be found if she is invisible. Next he checks the cabins, he hears a shrill shriek. He wanders over and sees an intern trying to tie up Eva. Paul wonders what her power is and why she isn't using it. He sends his rat to go save her. The rat bits the intern, but not deep enough to harm him too much. Eva runs to Paul. She thanks him and then she suggests that they start walking to dock. He obliges. While they are walking he asks her what her power is, she replies she can understand any language.

Ciel looks for Helen around the dock, without success, then moves to the cabins. He barely catches Paul's rat attacking the intern. Gross Ciel thinks, but if you take down the rat Paul has nothing. Next stop is the mess hall, he goes up the steps and looks in but no one is there. He sighs, where could she be hiding, could she give him a sign at least? He turns to leave when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks back and sees Helen standing there smiling at him shyly. He takes her by the hand and starts to walk to the dock, without a word, which was comfortable with both of them. But Helen wanted to know what Ciel's power was, so in a tiny voice she asked. He responded he is not positive, but when he sings people around him change.

Calla was happy in the woods, it was like home. It was pretty calm, until she heard three interns entering the forest, trying to attack her. She just laughed at them ,they had a net, a paintball gun and a tranquilizer gun. Calla started to transform into a wolf way before they even got near her. She saw the tranq guy as the biggest threat so she pounced at him and destroyed his gun. Then moved just in time before three paintballs were fired at her, but they hit the intern. Next she attacked the intern with the paintball gun, she bit his arm off and in bloodlust kept on going. By the time she was done, the last intern had fled as fast as he can. Calla turned back into human form and smirked. She wiped her mouth, and then continued to enjoy nature, waiting "knight in shining armor". Arumin started to search the woods because that was the biggest place. While he was searching in the woods, he saw an intern running for his life. Arumin quickly found that his fear was of this she-wolf in the forest. It looked a lot like Calla, he checked his watch, he had time, and if it wasn't Calla then he could at least have a funny story. So he quickened his pace and went into the forest. He encountered a few raccoons, they looked at him, and they were probably rabid. They wanted food, so he gave them some scraps from the boat ride here and they left him alone. He eventually encountered soft singing in the forest, he knew he was close. Wait, he remembers this song, it is a lullaby his mother used to sing to him before bed, and before she died. He stopped and listened for a few minutes but Calla had spotted him and ran up to him.

"How long have you been standing there? We have a challenge to win!" said Calla

"Not long, where did you learn that song?" Arumin asked.

"My brother sang it to me when I was little" Calla replied

"Why not your mother?" he asked

"I would have to trust you a lot more to give that info…" calla whispered. He didn't know much about Calla but he knew she was independent and hated to have her pride put down, so he swept her off her feet and started to carry her, bridal style.

"Let me down!" Calla yelled

"Not until you tell me!"He replied. She just stayed there, she knew she could get out if she wanted, but why put the effort, and she would never tell anyone, but she kind of liked it. Arumin was kind of disappointed that he didn't get the info, but at least he would appear the hero. Why wasn't she resisting? He saw the intern's fear, he knew she could if she wanted to, was this some plot? No he thought, it makes no sense. Then the only other option was that she liked him, even if was only a little. He smirked to himself as he continued to carry her.

Bella was bummed, how lame a bear cave? And to top that off, there is no water nearby She sighs, and waits. After a while she gets bored and starts chucking rocks against the cave, big mistake. Bats fly down and escape the cave. A roar is heard within the cave. "Oh crap!" Bella thinks as she starts to run, but then remembers she can't run or she is eliminated. So all she can do is yell "REYY!". Rey scowls, he has checked the mess hall and the forest but nothing. He sighs, how is he supposed to win if he can't even find this girl? He hears a scream straight ahead "REYY!" he hears, presumably Bella yelling. He starts dashing towards the sound, but an intern gets in his path. The intern has a tranq gun and aims at Rey, Rey just dodges and touches his hand. By touching the intern's hand, he has temporary control of the intern's body. Rey demands that the intern takes him to Bella. The intern complies and leads Rey to the bear cave. Bella is scared to death, the bear is only a few yards away, and without water her powers are useless, she tried to call water from the lake, but she wasn't strong enough yet. She dare not move, if Rey didn't come soon she would have to run. Rey strolls up to the bear cave and sees Bella terrified, he tells the intern to go ward off the bear as he takes his "dame". The intern complies and tells Bella that Rey is waiting for her, outside the cave. She starts running and catches up to him.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there" Bella says.

"It was the challenge" Rey replies. The rest of the walk is silent, Bella knows Rey is a jerk, but can't help but admire how he saved her life.

Dan didn't feel like searching the whole island for Crystal, he made two rocks and a log come to life. He directed them to find Crystal, one item each direction north west and east. He didn't need a south because the dock was the southern-most point. He found a comfy tree to prop against and took a nap. Crystal was sitting at the campfire deciding who she was going to vote off. She was deep in thought when a crazy looking stone with a face and legs came running after her. She hopped up on a log to avoid getting hit. An intern came and had a net in his hands, she started to freak-out was the little rock thing his? She didn't know, but she quickly grabbed it and threw it at him. The rock found a new target and started to chase the intern. The intern ran away, too fast for the rock, so it decided to go attack the blonde girl once again. When Crystal saw it came back, she knew it wasn't the intern's, which meant it was a power! She directed her power at the rock and the rock lost its face and legs and became a rock once again. She sighed, where is Dan?

Stevie sighed and waited for Julian to come and save her. The bathrooms were gross enough, she doubted any interns would annoy her. Now would be a good time as any to think of who she will vote off tonight. Probably a tossup between Crystal and Bella. Hm which did she hate more. Both negate her powers because Bella controls water and Crystal just negates all powers. Hopefully Julian would come soon, maybe they could discuss. Julian really had to go the bathroom, where was it? So far he had only found the confessional and he really didn't want to whole world to see him go the bathroom. He ran all around camp, even passed a few pairs, which meant he needed to hurry! At last he finally found the bathrooms. He opened the door and he found Stevie, playing her fire power. "Hey" she greeted, he waved and ran into a stall. Stevie thought it was about time! After Julian got out Stevie asked "Who are you going to vote off? I can't decide between Bella and Crystal." Julian replied "Well we will have to see who loses, but I would go with Crystal, she is annoying." They walked out of the bathrooms together and Stevie asked Julian "What is your power?" Julian replied " When I dance, whoever around me has to be backup dancers" Stevie laughs " How is that helpful?" Julian jut glares at her after that.

Amelia waits by the amphitheatre, she has no idea what to do, and she guesses she will just plan her alliances and stuff. But that depends on what team she is on, why couldn't she know before? Instead she maps out the most vulnerable players. The interns noisily approach Amelia, she gives them a stunning smile, and they pause for a second and look at her. She uses that time to search through their brains and erase the memory of them getting told to harm her. They look around confused after she erased the memory. She smiles sweetly and asks if they could do her a huge favor and find Drake and tell him to come to the amphitheatre. They hesitate, but then she goes into their memories and amplifies their memory of her beauty and sweetness. They happily agree and then start running to find Drake. Amelia smirks in satisfaction, aw the stupid interns ruined her map of the game that she drew in the dirt. Pity. Meanwhile Drake searches aimlessly around the island, he is mainly thinking of ways to flirt with Amelia . Amelia is HOT he thinks, he thinks she would totally fall for a stud like him .Eventually the interns show up and tell him that Amelia is in the amphitheatre. He thanks them and runs off to his damsel in distress. Amelia sees him coming and is relieved, it must be close to time. Amelia starts running to the dock, fake laughing at Drake's lame ways to flirt with her on the way there.

Ethan hurries to find Leila, he checks everywhere in the open, so he can't get ambushed, that is mainly how he gets abducted. Finally he realizes that he will have to search in less open places. He sighs, he starts into the forest and gets attacked by a single intern. The intern ambushes him and ties Ethan up. Ethan raises the ground around him, but the intern already finished tying him up, so Ethan just put up a barrier for himself. Great. He thinks about all the teasing he will get. The next hour and a half will be torture. Leila is up on the cliff waiting for Ethan, he seemed pretty strong. She waited and waited, why isn't he here yet? She wondered. Probably can't find me. She admits that this is a strange place, maybe he got attacked? She had not been bothered by anything yet, probably because no one wanted to climb the huge cliff.

Chris and Ivy waited at the dock. They were joined by Eva, Paul, Naomi, Damian, Helen, Ciel, Stevie, Julian, Bella, Rey, Amelia , Drake, Calla and Arumin. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Chris came over the intercom, sorry remaining contestants not on the dock, you have lost and are up for elimination.

Leila heard this and screamed! Why Ethan had never came to save her? She ran down the cliff and starting searching for him she found him tied up, behind a barrier of ground, in the forest. Leila looked down on him and untied him. He started apologizing profusely but it didn't work, Leila was ticked and she would stay that way.

Dan was woken up by Chris's announcement and later a girl's shriek as she marched up to him. Crystal was furious, she lost because he fell asleep!

"What the hell! You didn't even TRY to find me?" yelled Crystal

"I did, I sent two rocks and a log, and I gave them live and told them to find you. How long has it been?"

"An hour and a half"

"Oh then did one find you?"

"Oh that thing was yours? Yes it did"

"Was it acting strange? Because after about ten minutes the things start to turn evil and go crazy…"

"Yes but I negated your powers so it went back to being inanimate" Dan shrugged and then fell back asleep. Crystal was enraged, she knew who she was voting for.

"Tonight is the first campfire, if you are safe you receive a marshmallow, if you don't dock of shame blah blah blah you can never return blah blah blah. Now let's get on to the good part. A marshmallow goes to: Calla, Bella, Helen, Ciel, Rey, Arumin, Stevie, Julian, Amelia, Drake, Naomi, Damian, Eva and Paul. Now the people who could get eliminated, marshmellows go to Ethan, Leila, Amelia, and Drake. The last marshmellow goes to…. Dan. Sorry Crystal, go walk to the Dock of Shame."

"WHAT? It my wasn't even fault it was his fault. Dan you will pay!" Crystal yells as she walks to the boat. The boat speeds away over the lake and the contestants can still hear her cursing at Dan.


	5. Campers Got Talent Part 1

Calla was up early. She wanted to get more knowledge of the camp. She wandered around, to the dock, boat house, campfire. Cala needed to clear her head, what was she thinking letting Arumin carry her! She needed to remind herself of her best friend at home. She got her heart broken by a player, Calla knew Arumin was the same. She sighed as she idly paced bag and forth near the campfire. Calla was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the guy sitting watching her.

Ethan was watching this pretty girl tread back and forth around the camp fire. She must be in deep thought if she didn't notice him yet. He got up early and wanted to work of his powers so he would have a chance to defend himself against any other interns, or people making fun of him. He cleared his throat and the girl jumped , barred her teeth and growled. Ethan was schocked, she was fierce. She eventually relaxed and sat next to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Calla

"I could ask you the same" Ethan replied

"I am clearing my mind, I like how quiet it is here. Before all the people wake up" she said.

""Me too" he said it at first to impress her, but then he realized that he really did.

"That's nice, so what's your power and why are you here?"

"I'm the son of two superheros, doesn't really matter who. I have a little sister who is a great actor, she is a total princess. I am here because I want to prove myself and that I can be just as perfect as my sister. My power is that I can control the Earth, like the ground. You?"

"I don't talk about my home. Sorry, but my power is that I can turn into a wolf."

"So like a were-wolf?"

"Basicallyl What are those burns of your wrists?"

"They are nothing, I got them from fighting a villain" he lied, Ethan didn't want Calla to think he was a wimp.

"Cool, well I am going back so I can change, bye!" Calla sad.

"I think you look cute in your PJ's" Ethan replied. Calla blushed, Ethan waved and he was left there to think.

Back at the cabins the campers slowly awoke, except one in each.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Bella yelled in Stevie's ear. She just rolled over and put the pillow on top o her head. Bella just leaves her there, hey it's not her fault if Stevie misses breakfast. The rest of the girls got dressed and headed to the mess hall. Meanwhile the guys were having a similar problem,

"Dude wake up already!" said Julian to Dan. Dan just flipped him off and continued to try and sleep. Paul sent his rat to go wake Dan up. The rat ran up and down Dan's body and when he still didn't wake up, the rat bit him.

"OW! Really?" yelled Dan. Paul called the rat back and just smirked. After seeing the rat, Julian was scheming. Julian hated rats, it was a secret hobby of his to torture rats and mice alike. He knew it was wrong but couldn't help it. Julian hadn't seen a rat in a while, so he was okay. But after he saw Paul's rat, he knew that the rat was going down.

The campers met up at the mess hall where Chef served eggs. What animals' eggs or how they were prepared was very questionable. Almost every camper was at the coffee machine, but when they tasted the coffee almost all the teens spit it out.

"This is NOT coffee" Rey yelled at Chris and Chef.

"your right! This is coffee." Chris held up his coffee which was from Starbucks. Half the campers tried to grab it from him but they all failed because chef went in front of Chris and waved a butcher knife around. The teens angrily backed off.

"So do you guys want to know your teams?"

"Sure why not?" replied Bella.

"First team is the Frenzied Possums! On this team is Amelia, Leila, Eva, Damian, Paul, Bella, Stevie, Arumin and Drake. The other team is the Rabid Squirrels. Calla, Ciel, Helen, Rey, Ethan, Dan, Naomi and Julian are on that team.

Amelia was happy with her team, most of these people were easy to fool. Her only problem would be is Arumin and the mind reader. But she can think false thoughts. Amelia sighed this good girl routine was tiring, but she wouldn't need it any more.

Leila was happy that Eva was on her team, the could talk French together. The team seemed pretty good, but there were more girls than guys, which is bad for relationships. But whatever she thinks, she starts to take a peek at Eva's mind.

Eva was pretty happy to be on Eva's team. At least she wasn't on Naomi's team, ick. But there were only two cute guys on this team, which is depressing. Both huge flirts, but one way better at it than the other.

Damian was annoyed that he wasn't on the same team with Naomi, but he would live. After all there were more girls on this team anyway. Although it looks like all the girls cringe at him… This will be a long few weeks.

Paul was happy, the girl that he had his eye on was on this team. He smirked at her and she fake gagged, but that didn't defer him, if anything the gagging encouraged him. But he didn't like the way Julian looked at his rat this morning, he would have to keep an eye on him.

Bella was not happy with her group, she was with Stevie, the immature little girl who has a bad temper. But at least Eva and Leila seemed decent. But there weren't any cute guys on this team besides Arumin. She sighed, if she wanted to hook up she would have to do it with someone from the other team.

Stevie was outraged. Why on a team with Bella, she hated Bella and Eva and Leila just seemed annoying. They were basically their own clique anyway. But it's okay she guesses, because there were boys on the team, she could probably befriend them. She has always been one of the guys anyway.

Arumin was also happy with this group, there were more girls than guys and the airhead Drake. This team would be so easy to manipulate! He started planning, he knew he needed to separate Leila and Eva, because they were too close, and could the friendship could be a bump in his plans. He winked at Bella and she giggled like a little girl. Yes, this will be very easy indeed.

Drake was pretty stoked with his team, there were more girls to flirt with and Amelia was there, she responded best to flirting so far. The only thing is that there is only one not-creepy dude on the team, so Drake would have to befriend Arumin.

Calla was pretty indifferent about her team. She didn't really know most of the people well enough. But Ethan was on her team which was good and Arumin wasn't which was even better. But at least the two creepiest guys weren't on her team.

Ciel wanted to be on Arumin's team. Ciel thought Arumin was the cutest person here. But he was pretty sure Helen had a crush on him. But he was indifferent about his team overall.

Helen squealed silently. Ciel was on her team! The other quiet guy here. Now that he was on her team he was for sure hers. The rest of the team seemed ok. But Paul was on the other team, that thought gave her a shiver, the rat attacking her? Hopefully there won't be any battle challenges.

Rey didn't really know anyone on his team, which was good better than having all annoying people. But none of the girls seemed like his type, well Naomi seemed cool, but he suspected Damian liked her. Calla seemed independent which is hot, but she seemed almost too fierce. Helen was just way too shy, although she might be fun to toy with, the shy girls always are.

Ethan was ecstatic. Calla was on his team, and if they were teamed up then she could definitely protect him from being capture, a little reversed from normal but whatever. The rest of the people on his team didn't seem that bad, but Rey seemed a little suspicious.

Dan didn't really care who was on his team. He was too tired to concentrate, stupid camp beds were very uncomfortable. But he did notice that Crystal would have been on his team. That would have been messy, good thing she got the boot. Now who to bribe for more pillows and covers to make the beds better…

Naomi was a little disappointed that Damian wasn't on her team, but it was ok. She would have to meet other people some time right? She would probably start with Helen. She seems nice but quiet, and like Naomi, could use as many friends as she could get.

Julian didn't really know what to think of his new team. He should get to know them more later… But he was very happy that Stevie wasn't on his team. Now he could use his power against her. It wasn't very smart to mock him. She was too childish to be a friend to him anyway.

Ivy appeared out of nowhere. "Today's challenge is Camper's Got Talent. As you may have guessed it is a talent show." Ivy said.

Chris said "You will pick 3 acts per team and they will be judged by Ivy, Chef and myself. You have to use your powers. The act can only have one person in it sorry. You have 4 hours to get the act ready, meet at the amphitheatre. BREAK!"chris laughed as all the teens started to scramble. He loved his job.

Frenzied Possums 4 hours left -

"Ok everyone what are your powers?" asked Arumin automatically taking the leader role. He could just ask for volunteers but now he will know everyone's powers, this makes is easier to beat them.

"I can enhance or delete memories" Amelia said, immediately regretting it. But she couldn't erase all these people's memories before they get suspicious. She saw the smirk on Arumin's face and realized his trick. He was tricky she will have to keep an eye out for him.

"I can read minds!"Leila volunteered happily.

"Pudeo comprender todas idomas" Eva said. She received mostly blank looks.

"She can understand all languages." Bella translated. "my power is to control water by the way"

"my rat can transform to a bigger and more vicious rat " added Paul

"I can use my slime to attack people" Damian stated.

"I can set myself on fire!" yelled Stevie

"I have a great memory like 100% recall" Drake stated.

"Arumin, what is your power, you didn't say it…" said Amelia, acting shy and sweet. But she was really cutting through his plan to know everyone's powers but no one knowing his own.

"Oh, my power is nothing big, just I can fly down really fast…" Arumin said and blushed. He changed his thoughts to examples because he sensed that Leila was going to try and read his mind. He didn't want people to know his actual power, otherwise they would know he is an "alejandro".

-Rabid Squirrels 4 hours left-

"Ok, I guess we can see if there are any volunteers to go?" asked Calla, taking leadership of the team. There was no answer. "Cmon guys four of us will need to go on the stage, I know it's embaressing. Let's just start with our powers. I'll go first, I can change into a wolf, and have wolf-like senses"

"I can control the Earth" Ethan added

"I can get people to back up my dancing, whether they want to or not. " Julian said

"If I touch anyone I can inject a virus that allows me to control their body for a small amount of time" Rey stated, almost everyone looked at him and stepped away. Rey got a bit annoyed.

"I have some kind of power, when I sing I can control emotions, I haven't mastered it yet though." Ciel said. Helen, seeing Ciel said something, she added her power " I can turn invisible".

"I can control the weather " naomi added casually.

"I know we are down one person, but shouldn't there be eight of us?" Calla asked. She then saw Dan sleeping on a nearby rock. She went up to him and tried to wake him up, but was unucessful. Then Ethan came over and helped Calla "WAKE UP DUDE!" he yelled. Dan jumped up. "huh? What?"

"nice of you to join us" Calla said skeptically, but not too madly.

"We have five minutes left and you still need to memorize your act!" lied Naomi.

"WHAT? Five minutes? Crap!" Dan yelled.

"Relax, Naomi is just kidding" Calla said and gave Naomi a save it for later look. Naomi just shrugged it off. "So what's your power?"

"I can make things come to life, but after 10 minutes they go crazy…" dan said sleepily.

'Okay so now we need to decide who's power we could make an act out of…" Calla planned.

Frenzied possums 3 hours left –

"So who's powers are we going to use" asked Leila.

"I think Bella's powers could be cool" said Eva.

"I agree" said Amelia

"I don't" sniped Stevie.

"Your powers wouldn't be cool for an act Stevie, so don't even start" stated Bella. "I'll do it"

"Great now twomore people…" Arumin said glumly.

"I could do something with my rat" Paul added. "like get another big animal and they could face off. A bear maybe?"

"um that is something… I think chris and chef would like it" Arumin said.

Rabid Squirrels three hours to go -

"So I think Naomi, Ciel and Rey should be the three people." Calla says confidently.

Most of the team agreed with Calla. Helen admired her confidence in herself, and how she took the leader role. Naomi on the other hand was a bit annoyed to be bossed around.

"Why me?"

"You can control weather, there could be a beautiful display of lightning and rain (while not soaking the judges) and then a sun and rainbow, or thunder." Naomi had to admit that it sounded cool but she wouldn't admit it to Calla's face. So she just muttered and walked away.

"Why me?" asked Rey.

"I thought you could do a comical kind of thing. You could control Chris for a few minutes, insulting himself, and hitting himself and then make him give you a 10, or whatever the highest score is." Calla answered.

"Wow you really thought this through" Rey responded.

"it's my job " Calla said.

- Frenzied Possums two hours to go-

"so who wants to be the last person?" asked Stevie.

"I could do a comedy thing with Chris, I could make him forget that he got ready this morning and then he will have to run back to his cabin…" Amelia said.

"That might have to do it, because it seems like the other powers wouldn't be so great for showing off…"

"My FIRE power!" Stevie insisted.

"Ehh what would you do?" asked Damian

"I have no idea…" Stevie replied.

"I could do a magic mind reading trick…" Leila suggested.

"That could work" Damian said.

"Or I could do a tour of the world in different languages…" Eva said

"No offense but that's a pretty bad idea…" Bella said.

"I think our three acts should be the water act, then the rat wrestling and finally the magic trick" Arumin states. Everyone agrees, more or less.

Rabid Squirrels two hours to go –

Calla sent Julian to work with Naomi because he is into music and could get a beat to go with the visual effects of the weather. Calla and Ethan went with Ciel. So that left Helen, Dan and Rey.

"Ok so I can make a beat and I think that you should get thunder the sound on the beat. Don't worry I'll make it slow. " Julian said.

"Ok, sounds good" Naomi replied. Julian found some sticks and went to a rock and create a beat. It was slow, but catchy. Naomi had thunder to the beat pretty easily. But it was getting tiring, as she brought down the lightning and thunder. They talked a lot and began to become friends. Naomi liked his outgoingness and his love of music. Rey liked her punk attitude and she kind of reminded him of Gwen.

"Ciel, what song do you want to sing?"

"A song…" Ciel said.

"What's it about?" Ethan asked because he had never heard it before.

"About unrequited love, and how their love was looked down upon." Ciel replied dreamily.

He started singing and it triggers emotions in Calla and Ethan. Calla's mind started to think about unrequited love and then Arumin, how nice it felt to relax for a little. She started wanting Arumin more, this time the example of her best friend didn't bug her. Ethan started to think of Calla. He knew that she liked Arumin but he hoped that she would come to her senses and see that he is just a player. Ethan wanted to prove himself now. Ciel's song finished and then the thoughts going through the two speculator's head left, but made an impression.

"That was great!" Calla said

"Thanks " Ciel replied shyly. Ethan was too busy planning to focus on anything else.

Rey didn't need practice, but with two dummies here why not?

"Helen can you help me please?" He asked innocently.

"Sure with what?" she asked. Rey looked around, sure enough Dan was sleeping on the ground and no one else was in sight. Once Helen was close enough he touched her hand. She retracted her hand quickly and all of a sudden couldn't move. Rey smirked, it was working. He made her do a twirl, just to be sure. He made Helen say all the things that he would make Chris say later. Helen was so indimiated, she did not like being controlled one bit. She wondered if she would ever get her body back. Well she knew she would, but it didn't feel like it. Dan slept through the whole practice.

Frenzied Possums 1 hour left!-

Arumin, Stevie and Bella were working on the Bella's water act. While Bella was practicing, Arumin checked out Stevie. Such a cute hick. He walked over to her.

"Is your power to control earth? Because you just rocked my world" Arumin said.

"Aw haha how cute, not really" Stevie said, blushing.

"Ok then how about this one? Are you lost? The Ms .Universe contest is over there" Arumin said.

"Wow.." but she still blushed.

"When you guys are done flirting will you look at my water show?" Bella asked annoyed. She was wondering why he was wasting his time with Stevie when she was there. Well whatever.

"Sorry, perhaps you want more attention to you?" he raised an eyebrow. Bella blushed. Stevie pulled on Arumin's arm. "Show _us _the how then." Stevie snapped. Bella showed them a spectacular water works show. "Impressive" Stevie said not meaning it though. She walked away with Arumin. Arumin turned around and winked at Bella and mouthed "Beautiful".

Leila, Eva and Amelia went to work on the magic show.

"So, I will read your mind!" Leila exclaims. "Think of any number 0-infinity" She spied in Eva and Amelia's minds. "Your numbers are 23.4104 and infinity" Leila responded. The girls looked half impressed, it was her power but it was a bit weird having someone read your mind. It was obvious that they didn't really need practice. Amelia thought this would be a great time to work on her alliance and to get lackies, ur she means friends.

"So do you guys think anybody's cute on this island?" asked Amelia, making conversation.

"I guess, but I'd have to get to know them better first…:" Eva said

"Same, but it look like Drake is all over you!" Leila giggled but really had a tug of jealousy in her stomach. Amelia smiled, Drake was too easy, she wanted someone darker, who actually could see her manipulating personality aka see past her nice girl cover. But she quickly had to think of cute times with Drake because she felt Leila in her mind. This would get annoying.

Leila was wishing that one of the only two cute guys on her team would like her. But Arumin seemed like a huge player, and that leaves Drake. But Amelia had Drake wrapped around her finger, stupid pretty, hot, nice, perfect Amelia… Leila wonders what Amelia thinks of Drake and starts to enter her mind, she sees memories of Drake and Amelia. She sighs.

"I also don't date" added Eva

"Why not" the other two girls asked in union.

"I am too busy and too important to get dragged down by a boy" Eva replied.

"Shame because it's obvious Paul likes you" Leila pointed out.

"Rat guy, great" Eva rolled her eyes.

"I think we should have a social, we steal the marshmallows from the kitchen and have a marshmallow social. For the whole camp, not just our team. I want to meet some of the other contestants." Planned Amelia.

"That's a good idea, how are we going to get the word out?" asked Eva

"Word of mouth of course!" Amelia grinned.

"Sounds cool" Leila smiled. The girls started to plan the social.

Paul, Damian and Drake were prepping the rat for the fight.

"We should come up with a name or something for it" Drake suggest. He gets a glare from Damian and glare doesn't even cover what Paul gave him. He felt so left out, he wished he was with Arumin, or better Amelia. *sigh* Amelia, she is so nice and pretty. He would do anything for her, and little did he know, she knew that and was going to exploit it.

"What animal should he fight?" asked Paul

"I think a bear" Damian said

"I agree" Paul stated.

"Now we just need to catch one" Drake added. He once again got stares.

"he has a point, we should catch one now. " Damian says. Damian and Paul left to catch the bear, leaving Drake to sit there awkwardly Drake met an unexpected visitor.. When they came back they had a bear in a pink slime bubble, it looked confused.

"We are going to save it for later" Paul said, right before Drake was going to ask. Paul and Damian started to talk and Drake once again sat out of the way.

Rabid Squirrels 1 hour left-

Everyone was done practicing and they kind of just hung out afterwards. Julian was thinking about that damn rat. He wanted to get rid of it today. He thought of spying on the other group. Calla and Ethan were talking, and sitting on a rock. Julian asked Rey, and Helen if they wanted to help spy. Mainly at Helen because she can turn invisible. She looked at Rey nervously " If he doesn't go" she whispered to Julian. He wondered what that was about. Rey said he had better things to do and walked off muttering about how immature Helen was being.

Helen happily followed Julian because he seemed nice. She started idly chatting with him and Julian responded but his thought were more on spying.

"Can you go invisible now?" Julian asked

"Sure!" Helen replied. She went invisible.

"Ok so you check on the Bella and the girls. I'll check on the guys. We can meet at this tree " Julian said.

Helen went off just in time to see Bella's water show. It looked really cool, she made different shapes and words. When she looked around she saw Arumin flirting with Stevie . She was blushing and then when Bella saw them they walked off. But she saw Arumin wink at Bella. He was such a flirt. She was so happy that she had Ciel someone who she knew would be stable and faithful… Even though they were not technically dating or even more than friends… Then she moved on to see Amelia, Leila and Eva talking about boys and the social. Helen was not really interested. She wasn't very social, all she needed was a friend or two, maybe a boyfriend too? But she didn't find out what they were doing. She started back to Julian's

Julian went to Paul, Drake and Damian. He crept in the trees and watched them glare at Drake. Julian dropped in on Drake.

"Hey Drake!" Julian said.

"Hey Julian… what are you doing here?" asked Drake

"Nothing, just checking in, it seem like you are pretty left out here"

"Yeah, it kinda sucks."

"Well you can get back at them" Drake suggested

"How?"

"You can help me get the rat, without the rat Paul will be nothing and a lot less cocky"

"true…" he thought. Julian was laughing on the inside, yet feeling a bit bad. He thinks Drake forgot what team he is on.

"Ok I'll do it. What do you need?"

"I need you to weaken the rat or strengthen the bear. I think I am going to steal the rat…" Julian thought.

"Ok, Paul is always with the rat, except when he is in the bathroom, so be on the lookout" Drake said.

"Thanks, crap their coming! Don't worry he'll be gone before you know it!" Julian said as he left. Julian saw them, once again, leave Drake out. Julian was confident if Drake was planning on double crossing Julian, he wouldn't anymore. He looked around at the tree, no Helen.

"Helen?" he whispered. He hear a twig snap and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground. Helen materialized right before his eyes.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry" Helen apologized.

"It's okay" he laughed, she was such a cute little girl. He really like her, in a sisterly way not really in a hot way. No offense. They started walking back.

"So what did you learn?" asked Julian

"I learned that Bella is doing a pretty water show. I can't tell what Leila, Amelia and Eva are doing… But Arumin was flirting with Stevie and Bella, at the same time!" Helen spilled.

"Wow, what a player. But I don't really care. He should have enough girls to satisfy him before he comes to our team. Paul is doing a fight between a bear and his rat. But I am going to sabatoge it." Julian said

"His rat is very strong… He helped me last challenge. " Helen said quietly. She was worried she didn't want Julian to get hurt.

"Don't worry I have a plan" Julian said, even though this wasn't entirely true.

TIMES UP! –

"Campers your time for preparation is up!" chris announced over the speakers.

"We will get lunch first and then get started!" ivy said excitedly.

All the teens rushed to lunch because they were so hungry they just might eat whatever chef served. I only said might. But it wasn't half bad, and by that it means edible without throwing up. They sat in teams this time instead of intermingling. Amelia smiled, no one knew anyone so her social would be a huge success and lead her to popularity among the islanders. Ciel and Helen were talking about asian things and deemed each other to be BAFFTDS. Best Asian Friends For Total Drama Superpowers. Ethan and Calla were talking about the talent show and how good the acts were, but Calla kept throwing glances at Arumin who was continuously flirting with almost all the girls at the table. Drake kept to himself feeling guilty about giving away Paul's weakness and kind of regrets it now. Julian was talking to Rey and telling him his plan so Julian could have back up. Rey agreed and then him and Julian waited for Paul to go the bathroom. Dan talked with Naomi about how much the food sucks and their powers. Naomi comes up with the idea of bringing things to life. Then Paul got up to go the bathroom. Rey and Julian waited a second and then went after him. Paul left his rat at the sink because he didn't see Rey and Julian. The two boys crept up to the bathroom and saw the rat, unprotected, glaring at the with its beady eyes.

_Cliffhanger! Will Rey and Julian succeed? Who will go home and who will stay? What crushes will form? How will the social go? How will the talent show go? Who will go home? Find out next time on Tptal Drama Superpowers! _

_PS send me relationship charts if u haven't yet.. they say the reaction of your character to the other characters. Also PM with the top 3 campers you want to hook up with. If you don't send me these things I am going to match u up randomly! So kbye! And just to let you know this was 11 pages in font 11 and twice as long as my research paper…. Just thought I'd let you know!_


	6. Campers Got Talent Part 2

UGHH I HATE MY COMPUTER IT ERASEED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER but here it is, and from now im kinda taking over your characters but I will occasionally ask for input.

The rat glared at Julian and Rey. Rey was creeped out because the stare was so obsessed.

"The rat is everything. All that once was and all that will be. The rat controls time and space, love and death. THE RAT CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!" Julian whispered (bonus points if you know what video this is from!)

"What the hell?" Rey asked looking at Julian if he was crazy.

"Nothing just a video, but we gotta be sneaky we gotta be sneaky" Julian said laughing lightly.

"Whatever…" Rey said

"C'mon we need to hurry" Julian said as he heard the toilet flush. Rey nodded, he touched the rat and started to control it. He told it to run into the forest, he and Julian followed it. Paul got out and he didn't see the two kid…urm rat-nappers.

Julian's Confessional: Everything is set, that rat will be DEAD! *eyes widen at what he just said* No weakened thats what I meant to say weakened. And my team will praise me for my work, but if they find it wrong well I dont blame them they have morals. It's just I'm willing to break mine to help them with whatever they need... Until they are against me then I'll break them worse than the dance floor after my speed jitterbug.

They ran to the forest and then Rey told the rat to jump in the river and try to swim up to them. The rat kept trying to swim, but it's meager attempts were nothing compared to the fast moving current. Julian and Rey laughed at the poor rat. It tried to get bigger and swim but the current was really strong due to the heavy rain last night.

"Do you here that?" asked Julian. Rey shook his head, but then he heard it. Paul was looking for his rat. Rey told the rat to jump out and find Paul, but forget this had ever happened. The rat had a second wind and it jumped out of the water and scurried to Paul. They heard him be rejoice a little and then go back for lunch. Afterwards, Julian and Rey went back to lunch.

Julian Confessional: I still wish that rat would have been dead, but I suppose that it would be too obvious of foul play…

"Campers! Its time for the challenge!" Chris yelled. He led all the campers to the stage.

"Okay to decide who is going first we are going to do the coin toss. Frenzied Possums you can be tails and Rabbid Squirrels you are heads." Ivy said. She flipped the coin… it was tails.

The FP got ready on stage and started thinking. Who was going to go first? They did the nose game… Paul lost. He sighed, Damien got the grizzly bear out on stage. Ivy looked horrified, Chef and Chris look interested. Paul smirked so far everything was going according to plan…well besides Ivy's expression. Paul told the rat to morph, it took the rat a few tries but it got morphed. It dragged itself on to the stage with the grizzly. Damien popped the bubble and let loose a very pis…I mean ticked off grizzly. It started to charge at the rat, the rat barely sidestepped the bear. Normally the fight would be over in a minute, but the rat was drained of its strength… so it might actually only take a minute. The bear slashed at the rat and the blood poured out of the rat. It was too exhausted to move and evaded the enraged bear. The bear killed the rat before Paul could stop it. Paul was powerless without the rat… Damien managed to encase the bear in a slime bubble again. He sent it away back to deep in the forest. Paul ran out on stage and mourned the loss of not only his power, but his best friend.

The camera pans to the judges.

"I give it a 1, animal fighting? How cruel?" Ivy said.

"I give it a 2, it was okay, but look at the mess on my freaking stage! Do you know how much more I'll have to pay my interns to do this job? That means less for ME!" Chris yelled

"Don't worry soldier I got your back! Wait no! no! Man Down! MAN DOWN!" Chef yelled, he didn't even judge because the attack reminded him of his war days. A count comes up on screen. Possums -3 Squirrels-0.

"well at least we are ahead" Leila said trying to be cheerful.

The Rabid Squirrels were debating on who should go first.

"I think Rey should go first"

"No Ciel"

"No Naomi"

"No definitely Rey" There was chaos backstage. Calla was about ready to take the leader role again but a voice beat her to it.

"I think Naomi should go first, because then she can rain on the stage and get rid of the mess for Chris." Ethan said. Everyone looked shocked; no one expected him to take the leader role. Everyone muttered in agreement. Ethan blushed and walked to the back.

Ethan's confessional: Well.. at least I didn't have to perform in the talent show. That would have been embarassing. It's bad enough being the son of two supers, let alone not having very much talent. I mean, I suppose my power is good at all, but what am I even going to do with the rest of my life? And I've already humiliated myself in front of everyone. Yippee.

Calla's Confessional: Wow I didn't expect that from Ethan, it was kind of cute how he was a leader, even if he did blush… and walk away.

Naomi and Julian got ready to show, he got his drums and started the beat. Naomi took a deep breath.

Naomi Confessional: I am really nervous what if I mess up? Well I guess I can't do worse than a 3… but the guy I like is watching… and the girl… wow I need to get my emotions in check…

Julian Confessional: Naomi looks hot when she is using her powers. I hope I can keep up.

Naomi pulled down pouring rain first, she made sure the judges didn't get wet. It cleared off the stage. Then she pulled down the lightning and thunder. It was an amazing show of the forces of nature. Then at the end of the song, for Ivy, she made a rainbow appear.

The camera pans to the judges. They look awestruck. Chris was the first, and only to get his bored and unimpressed look back.

"I give it a 9! I love the rainbow but the rain was a little down but it was awesome!" Ivy said.

"Meh it was cool but I have seen better… like in my mirror, but I'll give it a 9 for not getting my hair wet and cleaning off the stage!" Chris commented.

"That was great! I'll give you an 8 I'd go to war with you any day with those powers soldier!" Chef declared. The icons came up again. Possums- 3 Squirrels-26.

The Possums were really frenzied now (haha XD get it? They're the Frenzied Possums… sometimes im just too funny for my own good :P), they were 23 points behind… was it even possible to catch up? They sent out Bella because there was a lot of water left over after Naomi's act. Bella made the water spin around, change colors, spell things and a bunch of other cool stuff. When she ended it she put all the water in the lake so no mud would form.

"I LOVED IT! It reminded me of the summers at Disney that I loved so much! Nostalgia! I give it a 10! 10! 10!" Ivy exclaimed

"It reminded me of all those summers at Disney too! I hated Disney, Ivy always got whatever she wanted and it sucked! I give it a 3" Chris grumbled.

"Water, big whoop, it didn't have much power. I give it a 5" Chef said.

The symbols popped up on screen Squirrels-26 Possums-21.

They decide to send out Rey. He walks down from the stage and touched Chris on the arm. Chris stands up with a blank look on his face. Rey and Chris walk up on stage. Rey made Chris slap himself, jump off the dock of shame, and other funny things until Rey felt his control over Chris loosening. So Rey told him to go back in his seat and -. Chris woke up. He was mad! He stormed back to his seat.

"I give it a 6. It was funny but it is mean to control people like that… even jerks like my brother" Ivy said.

"I give it a 0! What the hell dude! Not cool!" Chris yelled.

"I give it an 8. I thought it was funny, but that's a freaky power." Chef said nervously.

The score was now Possums 21 and Squirrels-40. The Possums sent up Leila. She told the judges to pick an animal any animal. Ivy picked a dolphin, Chris a panther and Chef a hyena.

"Ivy, yours is a dolphin, Chris panther and Chef hyena!" Leila said confidently.

"WRONG!" yelled Chris.

"What?" Leila yelled. She took another look, he changed it! To a freakin lion! "You changed it!"

"No I didn't!" Chris lied, as he snickered. Leila flipped him the bird, he was officially on her bad side.

She stomped off stage.

"I give it a 10, to make up for my loser brother. And it was really cool!" Ivy said.

"I give it a 3 because she didn't guess my animal, but they both are big cats…" chris said.

"I give it a 7, she got it right and it was an unusual animal but regular humans can do that…" Chef judged.

Possums-40 Squirrels-41. The possums sighed when they saw the score. It was sooo close!

"Well we already have a winner so we aren't going to use anymore time filiming you Ciel." Chris announced. "Congrats Rabid Squirrels! Sorry Frenzied Possums, meet me at the campfire in 10. "

_At the Campfire_

"As you know this is the elimination, blah blah blah…. Okay lets go with the good stuff! Amelia, Arumin, Bella, Damien, Drake, Eva, and Stevie here are your marshmellows. So Paul and Leila, whos gonna go home?"

You could see the fear in Paul and Leila's eyes.

"Leila" Chris said as he threw her a marshmallow. "Paul, go to the dock of shame and get outta here dude! First to get out… ouch"

"I'm not! Crystal was!" Paul protested.

"Oh her? She was made to get eliminated first so no one would hate the story too early one. So you are kinda the first." Paul was "escorted" by Chef to the boat which pulled away. Despite Paul's attempts to jump off.

"EVA I will miss you!" Paul screamed, hoping his crush could hear him. And she did, but she just rolled her eyes and muttered creep under her breath. Amelia and Leila comforted her, or tried to cheer her up. But Amelia couldn't spend too much time on that. She had a social to run!

"Chris I can take back the extra marshmallows to the kitchen again! I would hate for your handsome self to get tired or even have the worry of these" Amelia flirted and batted long eyelashes.

"Sure Amelia Thanks!" Chris replied. Amelia beamed and then when he turned around, she erased his memory of giving her the marshmallows so he wouldn't be suspicious after they all disappeared.

Amelia's Confession: This is gonna be a kick as… butt social. I will then be queen bee and rule this island! I can see it now! And if anyone and I mean ANYONE resists… well –chuckles- let's just say they are in for a world of hurt. –she winks cutely at the camera and leaves-


	7. Marshmallow Social

Amelia went over to the guys cabin to tell them about the party. She strutted into the boys cabin, looking really hot. All the guys stared at her, luckily Drake was out at the bathroom so he didn't see this scene.

"Hey guys" she said flirtatiously. They all gawked at her. The first few to snap out of it were Julian, Ethan and Damien. "I organized a marshmallow social, you guys can come right?"

"Maybe, I kinda waned to work on stuff" Rey said.

"Please? For me?" asked Amelia with a sexy pout. After that all the guys agreed. She blew a kiss goodbye and left. Amelia smirked on the way out, guys are so easy! She saw Drake passing, she stopped him.

"Hey cutie!" Amelia greeted.

"Hey" Drake responded, giving her a quick peck. She giggled.

"So I'm having a social thing later, wanna come?"

"Definitely!" Drake said.

"Cool. See ya tonight!" Amelia said with a wink as she walked away. She went to the girls cabin, and met up with Eva and Leila.

"Did you guys get the girls to come?" Amelia asked

"Yup they are all going, not a big shock…" Leila said. Amelia glared at her, she looked away. Helen went up to Amelia.

"Hey, I think it is really cool that you're doing this social, it's going to be tons of fun I'm sure." Helen said shyly.

"Thanks, Helen!" Amelia said. "You can help out some if you want"

"Sure what can I help with?"

"We'll let you know" and Amelia went farther in the cabin with Eva and Leila behind her.

Helen's Confessional: I was so happy that Amelia accepted me! Maybe if I become more popular, Ciel will think of me more than a BFFTDS… I hope so!

Amelia, Leila and Eva went to the back room.

"Wow" Amelia said.

"Yeah wow" Leila said because she didn't quite know what Amelia meant by wow.

"I know she is such a loser wanna-be" Eva said, even though Leila could read minds Eva knew what Amelia meant.

"Thank you Eva!" Amelia said

"Well let's get going and recruit the Wannabe." Leila said. They walked back to where Helen was sitting.

"Hey Helen, we are leaving now! So come if you want to help" Amelia said in a chirpy voice.

"Okay!" Helen squeled. The four of them walked to the campfire.

"Helen can you string the lights, re-arrange the seats and light the campfire?" Leila asked.

"We all just got manicures and maybe next time you can come, if you do a good job…" Amelia said. Eva just smile and nodded politely.

"Okay! That sounds great!" Helen said as she got to work busily.

"Oh my god, I just got the latest gossip on like all the campers" Leila said.

"Oh my god, spill!" Eva gushed.

"Ok, so I heard that Naomi has two not-so secret admirers!" Leila said.

"Obviously so does Calla." Amelia smirked

"I like totally wished I had one secret admirer, just even one…" Leila said.

"I don't I am way too busy to have a boy friend!" Eva stated.

"But you still have Drake" Leila said with a bit of jealousy towards Amelia.

"excuse me?" Helen interrupted. "I am done"

"Great!" Amelia smiled. "Stay here guys, I'll get the people". Amelia sauntered off to get the others.

She went to the girl cabin first "C'mon you guys, I am giving you a head start so you guys can look good for when the guys get there" The girls started to hurry out of the cabin to get to the mixer. Then Amelia went to the guy's cabin.

"Hey boys" Amelia greeted. There were a chorus of hellos.

"Ready for the mixer? The girls are there and looking hot, or so I suspect I haven't seen them…"

"Does that mean you're bi?" Damien asked jokingly. Amelia smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Very funny" Amelia laughed.

Amelia's Confession: Damien is dead to me, wait no not dead to me. He is going down!

Amelia lead the guys to the campfire. Amelia walked off and she put on the music. But when she looked around she noticed that everyone was in the same groups as usual. This was unacceptable, this was suppose to be a mixer!

"Guys listen up! Since you guys aren't mixing, I am going to pick names out of a hat to get the new groups. So keep a chair with you. The groups will be in pairs for bonding… or more. It depend on who you get I suppose" Amelia smirked.

She drew the names out of a hat. First two people were Ciel and Bella, second Helen and Julian, Rey and Amelia, Damien and Naomi, Stevie and Dan, Leila and Drake, Calla and Arumin and finally Eva and Ethan.

Confessionals:

Ciel: Um I guess it is good that I got Bella, she is one to watch… I mean I don't want to become her enemy I don't want to drown… nobody wants to.

Bella: Well I suppose it would be good to learn about more Ciel, he is really nice and innocent. And I do like innocence

Leila: YES! I am paired with Drake, a really awesome possibility to steal –eyes wide open – I mean possibility umm… he's so cute! But Amelia would kill me.

Drake: Amelia is with Rey? Not cool, well at least I didn't get Damien I'm sure he will get extra mad because his friend Paul left…

Stevie: Well it could be worse, it could be Bella I was paired up with… but I don't really know him, but he's a guy so I guess that's better than any girl here.

Dan: -yawn- I'm tired do we get to do to bed soon?

Damien: cool! I get to be with Naomi, we could use some quality time.

Naomi: Well that's cool I guess, but being with Julian would have been nice…

Amelia: How did I get control dude? Whatever, it is suppose to be a mixer…

Rey: I got preppy princess? Cool, I love to corrupt girls, but there is something…different about this "angel"…something darker, hot.

Eva: Yay, a cute guy! But not like I can get him as a boyfriend I am way too busy, but maybe I can get him for Amelia and be her favorite. And add a bit of enlightenment…

Ethan: Well this should be interesting…

Helen:Well that is good that I got Julian, he seems really nice!ss

Arumin: Oh, I almost forgot about the my puppy, too much hotness here. But I am sure she could use some attention.

Calla: Oh god this is going to be bad… he is the last thing I need right now, I am like the leader of our team and I need to keep up my best game, but he is really cute… crappp…

End of Confessionals.

"Hey Bella" Ciel said timidly

"Hi Ciel" bella responded

"So…. How are you?"

"Tired, the water show took a lot out of me…"

"Oh , well I think it was pretty"

"Thanks…." Bella said "So what were you going to do? Chris cut you off…"

"I was going to sing"

"Cool, what song?"

"Just a song about love"

"Can I hear a little, you must be pretty good if you were suppose to go in with all the other talent around here" Bella complimented. Ciel sang a little part of his love song. It affected Bella's feelings.

Bella's Confessional: Wow Ciel is pretty cute! His smooth silky hair and how his bangs fall in his face, adorable!

"Bella? Are you ok?" Ciel asked. Bella was in a daze for the last 10 minutes…

"Yupp! I sure am cutie!"

Ciel's Confessional: Cutie? Crapp what have I done…

"hey drake!" Leila greeted happily.

"Hey Leila" drake replied smiling.

"I love your smile drake!"

"umm thanks…"

"no problem, Leila said. She took a look into his mind.

Leila's confessional: wow am I that awkward? And all drake can think of is Amelia. God she has got him good.

Drake's Confessional: Well this is awkward, but I guess Amelia and I aren't exclusive yet so I can practice my pick up lines…. Yeah! I could always use some work on those!

"So Leila, did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven" drake finished. Leila giggled.

Drake Confesstional:Yes! Put that on the working list, or the list that I'll say to Amelia later *sighs dreamily* Amelia

Leila confessional: Yay! He likes me! But I will have to hide this from Amelia…

"So, did you pick me on-purpose?" Rey asked.

"Of course not! Um I mean… I had no control over chance…" Amelia snapped

"Uh-huh"

"You're sounding like Arumin" Amelia said as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, was that suppose to be an insult? Because it sounds like all of the girls have fallen for him so thanks for the compliments!"

"Just shut up, you are seriously starting to annoy me" Amelia said.

"well then, I think I have something that could interest you …" Rey trailed off.

"Really? I doubt it" Amelia scoffed.

"Well I don't think you liked how Damien called you bi, even if it was only a joke" Rey said

Amelia's Confessional: He is right, no matter how annoying Rey is now, he could be use to me in the future, for sabotaging Damien

"True… What were you thinking to do about it?" Amelia asked her interest piqued. Rey whispered his plan into her ear.

Rey Confessional: Heh this is going to be easy, if I get rid of Damien then Amelia will owe me, and I can form an alliance and extra bonus she is totally hot!

"Hey Helen" Julian greeted.

"Hi" Helen replied.

"Well wasn't that talent show crazy?" Julian asked

"Yeah! But I'm sad that Ciel didn't get to sing…" Helen pouted

"Same, he seems like a good singer" Julian commented.

"Yeah he probably has a beautiful voice to match his beautiful lips…. EEEPP! Did I say that out loud!"

"You did" Julian chuckled "But don't worry I can keep a secret"

"You better, or I might die of embarrassment!" Helen squealed

"Ok, how bout I tell you a secret too? So we are even" Julian offered

"Sounds good!"

"I like Naomi, but it sucks that she was paired with that Damien dude for the social…. Not that I don't like your company, you seem like a cool girl but still"

"I know what you mean! Ohh do you hear that? It's Ciel singing!" Helen said. Julian and Helen listened.

"Wow he is good" Julian praised.

"Why is Bella looking at Ciel that way! No! she can't like Ciel he's mine!" Helen complained. Julian looked over and saw Bella flirting with Ciel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helen" Julian frowned. He glanced over and saw Damien hug Naomi. That ticked him off. Helen saw that too.

"Aww poor Julian! We can talk it through together!" Helen offered

"I have a different idea…."

"Hey Damien!" Naomi greeted with a smile

"Hey" Damien responded

"It stinks about Paul, I'm sorry I know you two were friends"

"Yeah, it does suck, but at least I still have you" Damien offered a small smile. Naomi gave a nervous grin

"So, can you turn your pink slime off?" Naomi asked trying to divert some of the awkwardness.

"I have tried, but I don't have much motivation to. It tells me who can see past the slime and who can't"

"Well if you turn the slime off I'll give you a hug" Naomi offered.

Naomi confessional : Crap what was I thinking! A hug that is not in the friend zone, although maybe we could be more… if he can lose the slime… but then there is Julian…. Ugh… and I need to keep as many friends as I have now, because already a bunch of people I don't like.

"Sure why not" Damien responded. He really concentrated and then all the slime just vanished. Damien reached for Naomi for a hug, she reluctantly hugged him back.

Damien's Confessional: This is so epic! I know how to get rid of my slime so now people won't get wrong first impressions of me. Not that I care…. But it would be nice.

"Hey Dan!" Stevie said a little too loudly

"Hey Stevie, that was a little loud. I was thinking of sleeping during the social" Dan responded

"Sleep? There are so many other things to do besides sleep! There is talking, jumping, dancing and pulling pranks!"

"Hmm the last one sound interesting, do you have any ideas for a good pranks?"

"Only thousands! I was Little Miss Prankster back in my town! No one was safe! Muwhaha!" Stevie babbled.

"Cool" Dan said as he yawned

"Hey? Why are you yawning? Do you think you are better at pranks?" Stevie demanded

"Yeah, I can bring things to life…. And then after a while they go all evil and crazy…" Dan replied

"True… we should tag team! No one will be safe, besides us of course! And Arumin, he's cute…. But so are you! Whoops did I say that out loud?" Stevie babbled.

"Let's start planning!" they spent the rest of the social, first they agreed to prank bella, stevie's nemesis

Dan's Confessional: I like Stevie's energy, her cute hick-ish looks and best of all her devious prankish mind! We would make a great pair…. For pranks…. But I wonder if this Arumin guy will be a problem… hmm

"Hey Ethan!" Eva greeted

"Hey Eva"

"So, did you have fun at the talent show?"

"Yup it was cool, sorry that you guys lost though"

"Oh it's ok! Not your fault! Amelia helped organize our team, she is a really good leader. And you like leaders right?"

"Yeah, Calla is a really good leader, I am trying to be, but it is kind of intimidating"

"I know! How people can turn on you if you're wrong, but luckily Amelia is so pretty and such a great leader that doesn't happen! You think Amelia is pretty right?"

"Umm sure I guess…. But isn't she with Drake? And I kinda really like Cal…"

"So if you think she is pretty you two should meet up, like after the social!"

"No I think I am okay"

"Okay…. What about Leila?"

Eva's Confessional: Wow he is a really hard sell, why wouldn't he want a cute girl?

Ethan: Wow she doesn't listen… this is going to be a long social… I wonder how Calla is doing….

"Hello beautiful" Arumin greeted with a heart-stopping smile.

"Hey handsome" Calla replied with a dazzling smile.

Calla's Confessional: Okay I know you think I am crazy, but maybe if I flirt back and pretend to like him he will go away, because they like the chase…That works on TV right? All I have to do is pretend…. And yes it is ONLY pretending

Arumin's Confessional: hmm strange she has changed… wait this is like this other girl I met, she is using reverse psychology. Very clever, but I am a master at psychology and strategy.

"You look beautiful tonight, the stars look less bright with you next to them" Arumin flirts, taking Calla's hand.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Calla says.

Calla's Confessional: Maybe Shakespeare can throw him off… and maybe he'll get the hint of the play Romeo and Juliet, two people who can't be together…

Arumin's Confessional: Interesting, Shakespeare? What a wonderful artist he was, I studied him through highschool so I know Romeo and Juliet by heart. It is in fact my favorite play.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Arumin asked, as he continued the scene

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Calla responded

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Arumin said.<p>

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
>Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Arumin states as he kisses Calla lightly. Calla was shocked, but returned it, with more urgency. Soon it turned into a full makeout session.<p>

Calla's Confessional: Okay so picking that scene wasn't the best thing for trying to avoid him…. But that kiss was amazing! Like the best kiss ever! How can I get over him after that?

Arumin's Confessional: Hmm interesting… The kiss was very… intense, and unique. The Romeo and Juliet set the mood perfectly. But the kiss… I should try it again, for strategically purposes only of course.

Amelia's phone went off. 11pm, the social was over.

"Okay people, I hope you had a good time meeting the new people but the social is over! But don't worry I have a treat for all of you! As you leave, say bye to me and I'll give you a marshmallow!" Amelia announced. One by one the people said their goodbyes, got their marshmallows and left.

-Back at the girl cabins-

"OMG that was so much fun!" Leila squealed.

"I know I had a great time!" Stevie yelled. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well girls I am happy to help" Amelia smiled.

"So let's sit in a circle and say who we think is cute!" Eva suggested. The girls formed a circle.

First was Helen, obviously she said Ciel. Then Bella was up and she said Ciel too, much to the shock of many girls.

"What the hell! " Helen yelled

"What it isn't like he's yours" Bella retorted.

"Girls calm down" Calla growled, the growl had an edge that left no room for objections. The circle continued, Amelia said Drake of course, Leila said she couldn't tell but Arumin was hot.

Amelia's Confessional: Hmmm Leila is lying, she likes someone else… hmm it's either Drake, mine or Ethan…

Calla's Confessional: No way! That blonde bimbo is not getting my guy…. Oh wait ummm nothing. GIVE ME THAT TAPE –statics-

Leila's Confessional: What are these claw marks on the camera? Hmm whatever, I couldn't just say it was Drake, Amelia would kill me!

Stevie said she thought Dan was cute. Naomi's response was Julian and Damien. There was a chorus of ew's because of Damien. She pointed out that he can retract his slime.

Naomi's Confessional: Poor Damien, I am his only hope all the girls are grossed out by him, but Julian… ugh. Eva said she thinks Ethan is cute, but she doesn't date. Finally Calla was up… she said Ethan and mumbled Arumin. But only Amelia heard her…

Amelia's Confesional: Interesting there are quite a few love triangles here… and I have the dirt on almost everyone. And I saw Calla and Arumin making out so she can't pretend…

-At the boys cabin-

The same thing was happening in the guys cabin, but they just went in a random order. Ciel said he thought Helen was cute, Julian and Damien both said Naomi and glared at each other but said nothing more. Rey and Drake both said Amelia.

"No, she's mine!" Drake stated

"Really? We'll see" Rey threatened. It ended like that. Arumin said that all the ladies were beautiful . Dan said he thought Stevie was the cutest.

Ethan said Calla, obviously.

Arumin's Confessional: Hmm I have competition…. To get Calla's attention…because she is a good leader and will make a good ally, that is it.

"Obviously there is a lot of drama coming up, pranks, love triangles, "alliances", gossip, and secrets. Who will know what happens? Next time on total drama!" Ivy closes.


	8. Stupid Cupid

Welcome back to Total Drama! This week I changed up the challenge a bit, now it is going to be a hook up challenge. I'll explain more later. So I was going to do laser tag but since my friend is doing a couples total drama and there is so much tension I decided I'd do this. And this is confessional

Name: Blah blah blah

Ethan sat on a rock watching the sun rise over the horizon.

Ethan: I wonder if Calla will come out today, I hope so I wanted to talk to her.

Calla wandered out into the sun, and saw Ethan, but he doesn't see her.

Calla: I have such mixed feelings about Arumin and Ethan…Ethan obviously is more stable, but Arumin has more charms. Ugh… I guess I'll go sit with Ethan now, maybe I should make better friends with Naomi, because she seems to be in a similar circumstance.

Calla walked up to Ethan and greeted him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Hey" he said

"Morning" she replied

Calla:Normally that would have been really awkward but with him it feels like there doesn't need to be pointless chatter…

They just sat there like that and eventually end up having their hands touch and they shared a smile.

"CAMPERS TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATLEY!" Chris yelled over the intercom.

When all the campers got there Ivy and Chris were waiting up for them, Ivy was dress up as cupid and she looked really cute. Chris was dressed up like an evil cupid and it was… erm disturbing.

"Today is a challenge of love!" Ivy squealed.

"And hate" Chris added.

"So I have paired couples up according to the drama they'd bring" Chris said

"How do you know who brings drama and who doesn't get along? Besides the obvious people?" Eva asked.

"I had hidden cameras put up all over so I see your every move. Did you not see TDI's theme song there were cameras popping out everywhere!" Chris replied smugly

"What's with the costumes? Chris you look stupider than usual but Ivy you look pretty" Stevie commented.

"It goes with the challenge, I'm Cupid and Chris is anti-cupid. I will go around the camp and tell you guys things you have to do as a couple to keep in, mine will be more romantic like kiss or cuddle!" Ivy beamed.

"My part will be more like slapping you partner across the face or saving them from sharks. The last couple who does everything we say and doesn't "break up" wins. And the teams are temporarily dissolved, if you aren't in the winning couple then you are up for elimination." Chris announced with a smirk.

"I bet you want to know who your couples are! Well here they are, Amelia and Rey, Damian and Helen, Leila and Drake, Naomi and Dan, Julian and Stevie, Bella and Ciel, Calla and Arumin, Ethan and Eva." Ivy stated.

Everyone thought those couples were really similar to the ones at the social, many identical…

"So go off you love birds and go find you secret place, two things one no double dating and two I'm always watching… or at least chef is" chris shooed them.

Amelia and Rey

The two went off to their cabins to grab their swim suits and then went to the dock. (No particular reason I chose this spot I just did…)

"Well now that we have our revenge plan for Damien what do we have to talk about?" Amelia asked

"Hmm, how hot I am?" Rey suggested

"Oh go-" She saw a camera watching. "I mean totally! Do you work out?"

Amelia: Those stupid cameras! This is going to be a loooonnnggg day.

Rey: Hmm that was a change or heart… -he spots the cameras- oh this is gonna be good –he grins evily-

Ivy comes prancing in. "Hey cuties guess what!"

"What?" Amelia asked with less than half the enthusiasm that Ivy was giving.

"You two have to kiss!"

"Really?" Amelia groaned. She pecked him on the cheek.

"No no not that kind of kiss, silly! A lip to lip maybe with tongue action" .

" I think she means like this" Rey responded and touched Amelia's arm. Immediately Amelia had no control over her body. Rey leaned in for a kiss and Amelia's body met it needing-ly. Amelia hadn't ever felt a kiss like that before, it felt like she physically needed more of him than just a kiss. She leaned in and moaned. He tackled her to the ground and her body became totally submissive…

Rey: I love my powers

Amelia: I actually am enjoying this, but it is just his powers right? He is altering my hormones I am not ACTUALLY liking this it is totally just my body…

Ivy had left a while after the heated kiss and she moved on the next couple, hoping her loser brother didn't get there first and mess with the next couples.

Damien and Helen

Damien and Helen just strolled to the ampitheatre. Helen remembered her pact with Julian so she tried to get some information about Naomi through him.

"So, it seems that you and Naomi are pretty close" she casually (or at least she thought it was casual) brought up

Dameien looked at her strangely but her innocent face gave nothing away, so he replied "Yeah I guess, I think we should be a couple in no time. I think she really likes me and obiviously I like her. Also I have basically no competition"

"What about Julian?" Helen asked.

"What about him? There is no way that pretty boy can beat me out, I understand Naomi in a way he can only dream, stupid dancer, thinking he is soo cool."

Helen was about to stand up for Julian when an annoying host popped in.

"Hello love birds I always thought the medieval times were very romantic so I am reusing a mini challenge. Helen which do you like better apples or arrows?"

"Apples definitely" Helen responded nervously.

"So Helen there will be an arrow on Damien's head and you have to knock it off with apples! Did I mention you only have 10?" Chris put an arrow on Damien's head and then pushed Helen back several yards. Then gave her 10 shiny fairly large red apples.

She tried to throw the first three she missed Damien altogether, the next three she hit him in the legs and then the next two she missed again and the second to last one she hit him in his stomach, he cringed but the arrow didn't fall. The final apple she concentrated and calculated, she threw it as planned but it slipped out of her hand last second, and hit Damien in the erm private parts (sorry I know it is so cliché but I had to do it :D) He fell over and so did the arrow!

"Oh sorry you had to hit the arrow off directly… too bad. You guys are disqualified, now you can part your separate ways" Chris told them. Damien just glared at Helen while she offered a hand and laughed nervously.

Damien: I can't believe that little girl has no aim at all! Gosh she wasn't so bad at first but now that we lost she just is getting on my nerves

Helen: Oops I didn't mean to lose and I especially didn't mean to hit him… where I hit him, but he kind of deserved it due to his attitude towards Julian and Naomi…. I hope he doesn't trap me in a slime bubble and leave me in the woods…

Drake and Leila

They went to the forest for their "date".

Leila: I am so excited it is like fate is pulling us together!

Drake: Yes, more practice for pickup lines!

Drake found a few tree stumps and he sat down on one and Leila followed the suite.

"Are you from Tennesee? Because you're the only ten I see" Drake said "smoothly". Leila just giggled, loving the attention she got. Drake tried many other pick up lines and Leila laughed at all of them, no matter how lame.

"yes, thanks for helping me work on these pick up lines" drake thanked her

"No problem! I feel special I'm the girl that you are flattering" Leila beamed

"Right! Which were your favorites, because I need to use them on Amelia" Drake asked

"WHAT? I thought they were meant for me, that you picked me over her!" Leila cried

"What? No I thought you were her friend and you were helping me and her…" Drake replied… Leila ran into the forest. Chris came out of nowhere still in his stupid cupid outfit.

"Dude, you are disqualified without any of my help even! Fail…" Chris laughed.

Naomi and Dan

These two just stay because Dan is lazy.

Naomi: I don't like Dan, all he does is sleep he could really bring our team down!

"So, we haven't talked much, how do you like the show? I mean the occasional times your actually awake?" Naomi asked with a tone

"It's okay, I need to think of more pranks with Stevie" Dan replied while yawning.

Naomi: Naturally two annoying people bond ugh bad news bears in couple form

"Interesting, well I am going to stand over here and you stay here ok?"

"Sure I was going to take a nap anway"

Ivy popped up. "Sorry Naomi you and Dan are disqualified, you had to stay together."

"WHAT? That's not even fair that wasn't mentioned in the rules!" Naomi yelled

"Sorry, rules are rules" Ivy said as she disappeared.

Julian and Stevie

Julian: I can't believe I'm stuck with a girl who is so annoying. Chris was right to put me with her if he wanted drama. I guess I will have to learn to keep my emotions in check though…

Stevie: meh whatever… Id rather be with Dan but I'll live

"Whats up bro?" Stevie asked

"I'm doing a challenge with you" he responded.

There was awkward silence until Ivy appeared.

"You two have to kiss!" She said in a sing-song voice (I know its getting old but im uncreative )

Julian: Youre kidding right? You have to be…

Stevie and Julian both looked shocked…

"Just imagine it's someone else" Stevie advised once she got over the initial shock. Julian just nodded and closed his eyes and leaned forwards. Stevie did the same and they ended up kissing eachother's eyes… then tried again and they totally missed each other. Ivy cracked up and started to cry.

"That was hilarious, it was so funny that I won't even make you do a redo. That is what my brother would do but I'm nicer than him so I won't." Ivy laughed as she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well that was awkward…" Stevie commented. More silence for a few minutes.

"Who did you picture?" Julian asked

"Hm?" responded Stevie

"You suggested that we picture someone else, who was your person?"

"Oh… Dan…" Stevie blushed "Yours?"

"Naomi"

"Isn't she like taken by Damien?"

"No not taken, she will have to choose though…"

"Well why don't you try someone who is free?" Stevie suggested

"That might not be such a crappy idea" Julian responded thoughtfully

"Thanks, I pride myself in my non crappy ideas" They both laughed

"So let's see the free girls are Leila, Bella, Helen although she is ifish… and Eva" Stevie calculated

"I don't really like Bella or Helen in that way… and Eva I am pretty sure she doesn't want a boyfriend so that leaves Leila… I guess maybe Leila she is pretty…" Julian thought

"Exactly so if Naomi doesn't work out… not saying it won't but just in case"

"Thanks Stevie you're not half bad"

"No problem! Here to help. Dan is on your team though, so if you could, could you get people not to vote him off?"

"It'd be my pleasure" They spent the rest of the time talking.

Bella and Ciel

They sat outside the mess hall.

"Hey cutie! Isn't it great that we got put together again?" Bella gushed

"Yeah, perfect" Ciel muttered. Bella kept asking him questions and he kept muttering the answers. Think kind of Sierra and Cody relationship. Eventually Chris came, Ciel was almost happy to see him… almost.

"Hey happy couple guess what I have a challenge for you two!" Chris said with a huge smirk.

"What is it?" Ciel asked hopping to get out of this torture.

"Bella you have to ask Ciel to marry you" Chris answered.

"Oh that's not that bad… "Bella said.

"But did I mention I am now an official minister. After the Niagara falls episode I thought it would come in handy so I did a course online and I can marry you two!" Chris added

"your kidding, we are too young and I never agreed to this!" Ciel replied in disbelief

"Actually you did,remember when you were on the boat here and the boat driver asked you to sign that paper while he was driving?"

"Yes, but you must use the term driving very loosely, he was swerving everywhere!"

"That was the point, if you are paying attention to his swerving you weren't paying attention to what you signed… You basically signed you soul to me" Chris snickered in triumph.

"Crap, I'm still not doing this. I'd rather lose the challenge then marry her"

"Why? Ciel I would marry you in a second!" Bella whined

"Why do you even like me?" Ciel asked in frustration

"It all started when you sang that song, it was so haunting and beautiful I knew I wanted to be with you so I could hear your gorgeous voice" Bella said in a trance-like state.

"Well it doesn't matter because Ciel and Bella you are both disqualified!"

Calla and Arumin

Calla: I can't believe my luck, I need to get my head back in the game but I keep getting stuck with him! Gosh why can't I get over him! Ethan is such a better choice.

Arumin: Great I can get Calla as a full ally and maybe more… for strategic purposes. I can use my power to find her weakness… Hmm interesting, she is a secret hopeless romantic

"Such a nice day out isn't it Calla?" Arumin asked politely

"Yes I guess so"

"Let's take a walk down by the beach"

"okay sure why not"

Calla: a walk by the beach wow, how cliché , I'd never fall for that… ever –looks around nervously-

Arumin: This is going to work perfectly

On the way to the beach Arumin picked some flowers and then gave them to Calla on the beach. He looked deeply in her eyes, hypnotizing her.

"Calla, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I cannot get you out of my head…(more cliché fluff)" Arumin said in a silky smooth seductive voice. By the end, Calla was basically wrapped around Arumin's finger.

Eva and Ethan

Ethan: Oh god not again

Eva:Yes! More time to convince Ethan to leave Calla!

"So, how abou-" Eva started

"No I just am going to break up with you right now. I'm not that hated yet, I won't get out" Ethan interrupted.

"But wait! Does that mean you don't want to hear abo-"

"NO!"

Chris just looked at Ethan. "Then your disqualified"

Ethan just shrugged and got away from Eva as fast as he could.

"ALL REMAINING CONTESTANT COUPLES REPORT TO THE MESS HALL!" Chris yelled into the intercom.

Rey and Ameila, Juian and Stevie, and Arumin and Calla reported to the mess hall.

"Okay we can only have one pair win so we have a second part of the challenge! It is trivia about your partner" Chris said.

"First Stevie, what is Julian's favorite element?" Chris asked

"Water" She replied with ease

"Correct!"

"Amelia what is Rey's favorite animal?"chris asked

"umm I don't know… a panther?"

"WRONG, you lose! I guess you and Rey were a little too much like Geoff and Bridgette" Chris laughed.

The other contestants gasped, Amelia blushed and Rey smiled proudly. (other couple contestants not all of them so Drake doesn't know…yet).

"Calla what is Arumin's favorite animal?"

"A… dog?" Calla guessed.

"Correct!"

"Julian what is Stevie's favorite color?"

"Green" Julian responded without a doubt

"Correct, you two made a great couple… damn it" Chris grumbled.

"We're just friends" Julian assured Chris.

"Arumin, what is Calla's favorite holiday?"

"Umm… Valentine's Day?" Arumin guessed

"Nope you lose, sorry disqualified. Congratulations Julian and Stevie, you won invincibility" Chris announced.

Amelia headed back to her cabin where she found Eva comforting Leila.

"Leila what happened?" Amelia asked with concern

"You happened that's what" Leila said in between sobs.

"Drake was practicing pick up lines on Leila, for you. But Leila thought they were for her, but he corrected her and yeah here she is now" Eva answered.

"Aw you poor thing, I can help" Amelia offered.

"NO! Just go away!" Leila yelled.

"Shhh just relax" Amelia soothed. She focused her power on Leila, she saw the memory. She shrunk the memory to a particle. Suddenly Leila stopped crying. Amelia smiled and helped comfort her. Then Amelia enhanced the memory of Amelia helping Leila feel better. All of a sudden the three were best friends once again, the boy drama forgotten.

All the campers were around the campfire.

"Today was a very funny challenge, at least for me. But the votes are in and now the masrshmallows will be handed out. Stevie and Julian, won the challenge so they are safe. Also safe: Calla, Ethan, Arumin, Eva, Leila, Amelia, Rey, Drake, Ciel and Helen. The bottom two are Damien and Bella. Who's journey will be over in a moment?

"Just get it over with" snapped Bella. She was pretty sure she wasn't going home

"Fine… way to ruin the moment" Chris grumbled "Bella" he threw the marshmallow at Bella's head.

"Sorry Daminen your time is up, but I suspected that no one here really liked you anyway, besides Naomi…" Chris added insult to insult.

"Dude you're a huge ***" Damien said as he left, while he glared at Julian. Julian smirked and waved. That made Damien really mad, so he ran back gave Naomi a very dramatic kiss and then ran back to the boat before Julian had time to react.

Naomi:That kiss was horrible, so forced. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't have a relationship with him

"Well that was a fun episode wasn't it? Will Drake ever find out about Amelia and Rey's kiss? Will Leila ever get a boyfriend? Who will Ciel choose Helen or Bella? What will happen with Rey and Amelia. What will happen with Arumin, Calla and Ethan? When will I ever stop asking questions? Who knows? But most…of fine a few… FINE like one of these questions will be answered next time on Total Drama Superpowers!" ivy closes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry I haven't been writing for so long. I have had so many AP classes and HW and stuff. And you guys are probably all gone… but here is the next chapter. It is short but Iwilll finish them faster and can post them if they are in short segments. And I am aiming for 100+ reviews. So I have motivation to review! If you review and it is past 100, I will grant your character invincibility, a new love interest or extra story time. I get to pick which, however you can have some input. but the bottom line is PLEASE REVIEW!

Ethan walked outside of the cabin, early in the morning, just like yesterday, hoping to see Calla. He went to the normal place but she wasn't there. So he just sat there in silence thinking.

Ethan: It really sucks that Calla wasn't there I wanted to talk to her about …us. –glares at the camera- yes there is an US

Calla: I didn't want to go out today because I don't want to tell Ethan that it is over and that I picked Arumin… ugh stupid boys.

Arumin: HA I got Calla to pick me! Now it is great to have an ally on the other team. I wonder what happened between Rey and Amelia? A chance for blackmail… I think so

The campers once again got to be waken up to the lovely sound or Chris's voice. They all moaned, not another challenge. They slowly made their way to the mess hall.

"So campers today we will be playing LASER TAG! A personal favorite" Chris announced.

"Even though I always could kick your butt" Ivy snickered. Chris just glared at her.

"Anyways, there are no bases because bases are lame, so it is just shoot or get shotten"

"It is SHOT, shoot or get SHOT, not shotten" Ivy corrected. This earned Ivy an even bigger glare from Chris.

"So go and hide!" Chris yelled at the campers

"Wait, that is it? No rules no anything?" Ciel asked.

"You all should know how to play laser tag, the packs are over there, just GO! I want to get back to my hottub" Chris complained.

"Do you know how much bacteria and germs manifest in a hottub? There are so many because the water is the ideal temperature for many strains like…" Ivy listed as she followed her brother, who was covering his ears, to his trailer.

All the campers grabbed the packs and then ran to different hiding spots. Amelia was hiding in a tree searching for people on the other team. Then all of a sudden Rey pops up out of nowhere. Amelia screams and nearly falls out of the tree but Rey catches her.

"Chill it's just me" Rey said

"Just you? You're on the other team, give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now, or push you down and take away your memory of this incident?" Amelia hissed

"Actually I can give you two one, I just saved you from falling out of the tree and two I haven't shot you yet" Rey replied rolling his eyes. Amelia just glared daggers at him.

"Well if you don't cooperate, I could just take over your body again…" Rey trailed off. Amelia blushed furiously.

"Fine… what do you want"

"Just to talk, we had so much fun last time, and it is a shame Damian got voted off, he was our bonding item"

"I don't care, the only reason we had any chemistry is because you took over my body!" Amelia screamed at him

"Well, I can take control of your body but not your thoughts or emotions, so anything you were feeling was totally you" Rey snickered. Amelia was enraged and embarrassed at the same time. But she thought of one tiny salvation.

"Of course, because you are just so hot" Amelia complimented, inching closer to Rey.

"Yeah, wait what?" Rey asked dumbstruck

"Of course, I love your hair" she reached up to his head and played with his hair, he relaxed, it felt nice. Then she pushed him off, but before she pushed him she shrunk his memory of their encounter. When he fell, he fell on his butt. Amelia shot him as many times as she could, while still making a clean get away. She snickered and looked for a new and better hiding spot.

Meanwhile Helen turned invisible so no one could see her, and she could ambush people. But then she heard a wonderful sound, like singing. It compelled her to follow it to the source. Ciel was standing in the center of the forest singing a song to pass the time. He didn't notice the two girls advancing to him, given one was invisible but still… Bella heard a wonderful noise coming from the center of the forest, so she started to run to it. When she got there she saw it was CIEL! But out of nowhere she got shot, then again and again. She was being shot by nothing… no something invisible.

Helen saw Bella coming to Ciel and that angered her. So she shot Bella five times before Bella started to shoot back. Ciel finally stopped singing and saw Bella shooting at nothing. But then he smiled, not nothing, someone. Bella finally retreated after shooting air for 3 minutes straight.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Ciel said in a haunting voice. Helen turned visible and laughed. Ciel smiled and then they went walking to a different part of the forest together.

Drake and Arumin were searching for opposing team members through the thick forest.

"You know I heard something very interesting last challenge…" Arumin started

"Yeah? What?" Drake asked casually

"I can only tell you if you promise to be my alliance member" Arumin responded

"Dude, I thought we were already in an alliance! So tell me"

"Fine. I heard Amelia and Rey were hooking up"

"WHAT? No way my Amelia would do that" Drake gasped. Arumin just gave him a skeptical look and shrugged.

"I will find her and ask her, I'm sure it's just a misconception…" Drake trailed off thinking furiously.

Arumin just grinned.

Arumin: Amelia was getting a bit too powerful, and now I definitely have Drake as an ally so I am making good progress. –smirks evily-

well that's it for now. I will continue, but that is all I could do for now! so questions to be answered

what will Amelia do about Drake and Rey? What will Arumin do to gain the upper hand in the game? What about Calla and Ethan? And where did Ciel and Helen go off to? All…some of these questions will be answered next time!


End file.
